In this study, an attempt has been made to assess the ability of certain psychological measures to discriminate those stage II melanoma patients who relapsed within one year after axillary node surgery, and to test their ability to predict such relapse in an independent sample. From an initial sample of 31 cases, the successful discriminators, number of nodes and a psychological variable--subjective effect of having malanoma--held up as predictors in an independent sample of 33 cases with about equal success. Preliminary analyses of the 1-year predictors of relapse suggested no such capability for either 2-year overall relapse or 2-year overall mortality, but separate analyses of the two samples showed a significant difference between them, results being in opposite directions. Mortality for all 64 cases in the sample is being ascertained for 2 years following testing, and an attempt will be made to obtain 3-year mortality data.